Lost Heart
by kittycatgirl2388
Summary: What well lucia do when the survial of a secret kingdom depends on her?P.s. This is my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Heart

_**The Announcement**_

I do not own Mermaid Melody! Even though I wish I did. So enjoy! Plz take note, I recheck and recheck my fan fiction, so I really hope there are no mistakes.

------------------------------------------------------------

A young mermaid swam through the ocean. She was tired and sore. She had been swimming for 4 hours. Then all of a sudden she stopped. She scanned the sea around her. It was very quite. She couldn't believe a couple of days ago her friends were kidding around with her about ever getting lost in the sea. She touched her seashell locket. Hoping it would tell her which way she should go.

Then she felt the slightest ripple. Before she knew what she was doing. She was swimming to the North. She could not wait till she got to land. Which was strange for a mermaid. She only wish she would get there in time before it was too late.

---------------

"Omg! Screamed Luchia.

"What's wrong," said Hannon

"There is going to be a carnival this Saturday! I always wanted to go to one. " Said Lucia as she turned to Hannon.

Lucia and Hannon were one of the Seven Mermaid princesses. Luchia and Hannon were friends from the beginning. They also had a third friend named Lina. Who sometimes found them childish. Lucia was the pink-pearl princess, Hannon the aqua-pearl princess, and Lina the green-pearl princess.

"Luchia are you sure Hippo would let us go?" said Hannon as she rocked on the heels of her feet.

"Who cares about Hippo. He is just a overstuffed penguin. I am going to that carnival what ever Hippo says! Lucia said as she started down the street.

Hannon ran to catch up to her. As they walked down the street they chatted about what the carnival would be like.

"I bet theres lots of food," said Lucia snapping her fingers for dramatic effect.

"And lots of rides," Said Hannon

"Like Cotton Candy,"

"The Ferris Wheel,"

"Funnel Cakes,"

"And so much more!" Hannon said. She swept out her arms. Then she felt like her arms hit something.

"oh, I am so sorry!,"

Luchia then all of a sudden saw whom hannon hit. Her eyes got big and she felt herself blushing for no apparent reason.

"Why did you do that Hannon?" said Kaito rubbing his sore ribs. Hannon was stronger than she looked.

Kaito had been the one that had found luchia's pearl when she was very little. Ever since then luchia had met kaito she had a deep love for him. She wished so much that she could tell him she was a mermaid. But if she ever told him she was a mermaid. She would turn into bubbles!

"I'm sorry, we were just so excited about the carnival, Cause we have never been to one before!" exclaimed Hannon.

"Really?" Katio looked at luchia. "They really aren't that cool. It is just a place full of carnival freaks, and lots of junk food, and the popular tunnel of love,"

After awhile of talking to kaito about the carnival. Luchia noticed the time. So they said their good byes. Hannon and Luchia ran all the way home. They kicked of their shoes at the door. And put on their slippers. Luchia did not feel like eating. So she walked up the stairs to her room. She lay her head down on her desk. She knew she should get her homework done. (After all she was barely passing English) But all she could concentrate on was the carnival.

After finally getting her homework done. She changed into her pink PJ's. And lay under the blankets.

She dreamed she was a mermaid far away. She was swimming toward Lucia's or was it her home? Struggling to stay alive. Knowing she was all that stood between death and life. She paused and all of a sudden a mirror appeared in her hands. It was a simple mirror, and around the edges it was decorated with shells. As she raised the mirror to her face. Luchia saw in her reflection a…

---------------

Lucia woke up screaming. She could still feel the cold waters. She pulled the covers closer to her. Wondering what the dream meant. After a while she lay her head down and fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming she and kaito were dancing.

---------------

While Lucia had fell back into a deep sleep. On the other side of the town, a girl with black hair was walking past a store. The girl some people would say had an attitude. She shuffled her feat down the sidewalk. Wondering why now did this have to happen? Of all the things that where happening. Why now? She raised her head to the sky and saw that it was a full moon. But she was more concerned with the stars. It was almost midnight and their where no stars to be seen.

------------------------------------------------------------

That was it for the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Make sure to review. So I know if I should continue it. This is my first fan fiction! So feedback is liked. Till next time:

Kittycatgirl2388


	2. Chapter 2

**The Saddest Day**

I do not own Mermaid Melody! I hope u all like last times chapter. I am going to try and update it at least weekly. But u never can guess what well happen like with school. So have fun with this Chp!

------------------------------------------------------------

The mermaid couldn't believe she had traveled so far. It had felt like she had not swum anywhere at all. She stopped and looked under her. She spotted a cave. She needed to sleep, and that was the only place with shelter around. When she had arrived at the cave. She peeked in. All looked clear. She lay down next to a rock and fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning when Lucia woke up, she had a terrible headache. She puts her hands on her clammy forehead. As she walked to the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale, and she felt any minute she would see Uncle Up-Chuck.

"Why do I feel like I am standing in the middle of a fire?"

She slid down the wall beside her. Sitting on the bathroom floor. Then all of a sudden she remembered her dream about a strange mermaid.

"Why am I always the one weird things happen too!"

Lucia pushed her self up, from the wall. She felt dizzy, and put her hand on the wall to settle her self.

She walked back to her room, and fell into her bed. The cold covers felt so good. She could of stayed their all day but…

"LUCIA!!!!" screamed Hannon as she ran into Lucia's room.

Hannon was wearing her favorite tank top. It was blue with a jellyfish on it. With matching yellow sandals and pleated skirt.

Lucia turned her head to the door, and saw Hannon.

"What is with the outfit? Are you to cool for school now?"

"Lucia! Did you forget? There is no school today! It is a teacher's holiday. And also" Hannon bounced on Lucia's bed "the carnival is today, remember?"

Lucia tried to gasp, but all that came out of her mouth was air.

It had totally slipped her mind, about the carnival! How could she be such a blonde? She tried to sit up but the pain in her head made he lay back down. She tried 3 more times, each ending in failure.

Hannon who had been watching this. Got off the bed and stepped over Lucia's schoolbooks. And put her hand on Lucia's forehead. But quickly took it off.

"Oh Lucia! You are burning up, don't move I well get Nikora." Hannon yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Lucia rolled over to her side. She stood staring at the wall, what it felt like forever. Then all of a sudden writing appeared on the wall. Lucia lifted her head and she read. "The Secret kingdom well fall, as your heart stops beating."

Lucia's eye widen, and she rubbed her eyes, but the words where gone, But she did not have a minute to think about it, before Hannon came in. And with Nikora behind her.

Nikora's purple hair was pinned up in a bun. She was wearing a bandana around her hair, and an apron. Lucia if she had to guess, Hannon had interrupted Nikora's daily cleaning schedule.

"What is wrong? Hannon came yelling like a banshee in to the kitchen. I swear she could have woke the dead!"

"Nikora", whined Hannon, "Lucia is burning up, I am not joking around like yesterday when I said the kitchen was on fire."

Nikora sighed and she put her hand on Lucia's head for a full minute. "Hannon I am not surprised in this from you." Nikora turned to Lucia, "Lucia but I thought you were too grown up to play these games!"

Nikora turned and walked down the stairs. Mumbling something about "they are such annoying little…"

Hannon turned to Lucia, and felt her head. "Lucia! Your not hot any more."

Lucia put her hand on her head, and Hannon was right and she didn't have a headache anymore also.

"Lucia that wasn't funny, And I know funny." She whined

"Hannon I want playing!"

"Whatever, Lucia, just hurry up and get dressed so we can leave." Hannon yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Lucia got up, and walked over to the mirror on her wall closet. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same; she hadn't sprouted wings, or huge ears.

"That was odd, I felt perfectly fine after I saw the writing on the wall." She gasped, and ran over to the wall. She ran her fingers over where the words where. But there was nothing there to be seen.

After a while she heard Hannon complain about Lucia taking so long. Lucia decided she'd better hurry up before Hannon got really mad. Hannon was pretty ticked at her about the Nikora thing still. She grabbed her black pants, and her red, pink and white striped shirt. At last she grabbed her pink purse with the big buckle on it. It had been a present from Lina.

Lucia ram down the stair, and her and Hannon started out the door. They talked and talked and talked on their way to the carnival. They where bursting with excitement. Lucia and Hannon paid for their tickets at the entrance.

"AHHHH, this is so cool!" screamed Hannon as she jumped up and down pulling Lucia's arm.

"Hannon if you are going to jump don't hold my arm." Lucia said as she looked around. Everything was here as Kaito said so. Over in the north corner she saw the tunnel of love, the rides, food, and the scary carnies.

"So is it awesome as you guys thought?" someone whispered in Lucia's ear.

Lucia turned around and saw who had whispered in her ear, but once again Hannon beat her to it.

"Kaito! You came, you came," Hannon yelled jumping up and down, "I thought you said carnivals where for baby's? Huh, Huh."

"Hannon I never said that, I said carnivals aren't just that cool." Said Kaito as he started walking away.

Hannon and Lucia ran to catch up with him.

"Um, Kaito what exactly are you doing here" Lucia said as she walked her hands behind her back.

"Well… you girls sounded like you where really excited, so I said to myself "Kaito who better to show 2 pretty girls around than you" So that is why I am her. Plus I saw Hannon screaming. As I was walking by to the store." Kaito said with a wink.

Lucia felt herself blush for no reason again. So the three of them walked around. They bought cotton candy, fried candy bars, funnel cakes, lemonade, and last but not least a bag of popcorn. They also rode all the rides. But Lucia wouldn't go in the tunnel of love with Kaito, Cause she was afraid she might get wet. So she watched Hannon and Kaito go in. Lucia couden't believe Hannon wasn't afraid of getting wet. By the end of the day all three of them where exhausted.

Lucia sat, or more like fallingon a bench. "I ate way too much!"

Hannon fell right next to her. "And rode to many rides."

Kaito, who was still standing up, said, "You girls are amateurs, I am a pro." He pointed his finger to his chest.

Lucia and Hannon started bursting out laughing, then as Lucia's hand went to her throat for some reason. She noticed their was nothing their! Her seashell necklace was gone! And with it her pearl.

"Hannon!!! MY NECKLACE IS GONE." Lucia screamed, as she started frantically to look in her purse, her pockets and around the bench. She didn't hear what Kaito or Hannon said, as she was running around the park. They retraced all their steps, but still there was no necklace!

Lucia started to cry, "What well I do? I am going to be in so much trouble!!"

------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it during Christmas break. My relatives where so boring, Oh yeah make sure to review, or favorite it, or send me a random message. Anyway tune in next Chp. And see if Lucia finds her pearl.

Kittycatgirl2388


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Pearl**

I do not own Mermaid Melody! I think here I well tell you a little about the story so you can skip this is you want. I tried to stay true to the mermaids, and their friends etc... true personality. After I finished writing the 2nd Chp. I noticed that I made Hannon a little childish. I am so sorry if that hurt anyone. So enjoy this Chp! Also I am sorry again if there are any mistakes. :(

------------------------------------------------------------

As the mermaid woke up. She glanced around her. The cave where she had slept was dark when she had arrived in the cave. Now that she could see, she noticed in was just a hallow cave. Then she noticed a blinking light in the corner of the cave. She started swimming toward the light. Then she stopped and in her hands appeared a seashell mirror. She put it up to her face and saw her reflection. She sighed and threw the mirror and it broke into 7 pieces.

---------------

Lucia sat on a bench crying. She had just had one of her funnest days of her life, butt now it was ruined. Lucia had lost her necklace. And with it her pearl.

"This is the second time I have lost it to!" Lucia said between sobs

"Really, you lost it before. When did you lose it? Kaito said as he sat next to her.

Lucia then stopped crying "Oh… um… I lost it… at school once. Yeah at school."

"Oh really," Kaito stood up and looked at the sky. "It is going to be dark soon, we should all start heading home. Maybe if you leave a message at the lost and found. They well contact you if they find it."

Even though Lucia knew it wouldn't work, she left the message and started the longest walk home she had ever taken.

Hannon tried to cheer her up "Come on Lucia I am sure someone well find it."

Lucia then stopped in her tracks. "OMG what am I going to tell Hippo and Nikora!"

"I didn't really think about that." Hannon put her finger on her mouth. "Hey I have a idea!"

Hannon then started running toward home. Lucia reluctantly followed. Hannon ran straight for her room. By the time Lucia had caught up with her. Hannon from the look of it she was looking in her dresser.

"Hannon what are you doing" Lucia said holding the wall for support.

Then all of a sudden Hannon came out of the dresser with…

"Hannon! It is my pearl necklace! How did you find it?" Lucia said as she grabbed it. And put it on her throat. But it wasn't hers she could not feel the presence of her pearl.

"Lucia it isn't real. Remember when I had to take that art class? Well I got bored and made mine, yours and Lina's necklace's."

"You made this Hannon?" Lucia then looked at it more closely. "It looks like the original! Well what would I expect."

"Lucia it should be ok for now. As long as we don't get attacked… And as long as Hippo or Nikora don't notice. It should by you some time. But we need to hurry up and find it though."

"Yeah, Hippo would just flip!" Lucia said as she left her Hannon's room.

Lucia sat down at her desk, and stared at the fake pearl necklace. She tried to open it but it would not open. She laid it on her desk, cause it felt like a crime to put in on her throat. Then all of a sudden she jumped. Her phone began to ring. Lucia looked at her caller ID. It read Kaito. She answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey its me. I just called to see if you found your necklace?"

Lucia sat on her bed. "Nope, no luck so far. But I'm keeping my fingers crossed though"

"That stinks. Umm… Well I was wondering if you are free Saturday night?"

Lucia bolted up straight. "I don't know let me check" Lucia walked over to her calendar and saw their was nothing planned. "Yeah I'm free. Why do you ask?" Lucia's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Well I wondering if you would like to go to see a movie with me?"

"Sure." Lucia responded trying not to sound excited.

"Great! I well pick you up at 5. It well give us some time to get out seats. See you later"

"Yeah bye" Lucia shut her phone and fell on her bed, and screamed into her pillow.

---------------

Lucia had fell right to sleep after talking to Kaito, so she never told Hannon that night. The next day as Lucia was brushing her hair, Hannon knocked on the door. Lucia was sitting at her vanity mirror.

"Hey pink-pearl how you feeling?' Hannon leaned on the wall in the doorway.

"I feel great!" Lucia brushed her hair.

"Really? I thought you would feel like dirt?

"Why would I feel that way?" Lucia put her hair into a ponytail.

Hannon walked over to Lucia and knocked her on the head "Lucia you just lost your pearl! Do you have a brain?" She knocked Lucia on the head again

Lucia's eyes got big. "OMG I totally forgot about that, I mean after Kaito called me…"

"Kaito called you?"

"Yeah he asked me to go with him to the movies Saturday."

"Lucia you're going on a date with Kaito! And you never thought to tell me!!"

Lucia avoided Hannon's eyes. "I am sorry Hannon, he called last night, and I was so excited I guess I fell asleep." Lucia looked at Hannon, and saw her friend was hurt.

"Lucia not to be a downer but… Shouldn't you be looking for your pearl?"

"Well…" then a idea came to Lucia "If I look like I am looking for something Nikora or Hippo, well figure it out"

"Well you do have a point"

"Good, now why don't we go out for lunch? Nikora said she is leaving today for some meeting, and so the bathhouse is closed. Also Hippo is out looking for more pearls."

"Yeah, I guess we slept in so we missed breakfast." Hannon sat down on Lucia's bed. "Lucia?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think we can really save Aqua Regina-Sama?"

Lucia got up and sat by her friend. And took her hand. "Yes I do, but sometimes I think we can and vise versa." Lucia stood up "But I believe if we believe in each other, and our pearls we can save the sea" Lucia put her hand to her throat and noticed she was still not wearing the fake necklace. She walked over to her dresser and stood staring at it.

Knowing Lucia needed some time alone. Hannon excused her self, "Lucia come get me when you want to go and eat. Ok?'  
Lucia nodded, as Hannon left.

---------------

After Hannon left Lucia room. Hannon decided to get something to drink. As she made her way to the kitchen. She looked around and noticed the place was quiet. It was the weirdest thing not to see hear people coming and going.

"It's kind ah of creepy being here alone, well other than Lucia." Hannon felt a shiver go through her skin.

Hannon finally made her way to the kitchen. It was a petty good size for a kitchen. But now it felt so huge. Hannon thought she head something, and jumped. "Come on Hannon, get a hold of yourself." Hannon shook her self, and got a cup, and poured her some self some orange juice. She added to her drink half a lemon. Then all of a sudden as Hannon put the glass on the table. The glass shattered! But the glass dint cut her at all. It looked like it went right through her.

"What the…" Hannon so stunned she sub consciously started to clean up the liquid on the floor. But every time she wiped it up, it reappeared.

"What is going on?" Hannon looked around "Is this some kind a of joke"

Then all of a sudden the water moved, no more formed the words. "The Secret kingdom well fall, as your heart stops beating."

"Hannon?"

Hannon jumped, she felt like she would have a heart attack. She looked and saw Lucia look at her.

"What happened here" Lucia started to clean up the mess. But the water did not come back after she wiped it up.

Hannon looked bewildered. Then she thought if she told Lucia what happened she would think she was crazy. "Oh I dropped a glass. I guess it was still wet and just slipped through my fingers." Hannon got off the floor.

"Oh ok, well anyway it is 5:35, want to get something to eat now?

"Yeah, sure. Can we go somewhere that has cheesecake for desert."

"Sure" Lucia said as she threw away the broken glass.

They got their purses and started walking to the restaurant.

"Lucia? Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yeah I guess so? Why do you want to know? Lucia said as she crossed the street.

"Cause I do," Hannon stopped outside the restaurant and watched Lucia walk in. She then very gently touched her necklace. "With all my heart."

------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like the story so far. I found out writing this stories the easy part is knowing what you want to happen. The hardest part is getting there. Hey it kind a like life. Whoa that was deep. Lol. Till next time.

Kittycatgirl2388


End file.
